Question: Divide. $575 \div 0.5 = $
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible strategies. Place value strategy We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} 575 \div 0.5&= 575.0\div 0.5\\\\ &=5{,}750\text{ tenths} \div 5\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=1{,}150 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy We can convert the division problem to a fraction, then multiply the top and bottom of the fraction by $10$ so we can work with whole numbers: $\begin{aligned} 575 \div 0.5 &= \dfrac{575}{0.5}\\\\ &= \dfrac{575 \times 10}{0.5 \times 10}\\\\ &= \dfrac{5{,}750}{5}\\\\ &= 1{,}150 \end{aligned}$ The answer $575 \div 0.5 = 1{,}150$